This invention relates generally to devices for generating RF energy from electromagnetic radiation of another form, and more particularly to devices for generating RF energy from light.
The prior art is replete with all sorts of RF generators, including magnetrons, TWT-type devices such as backward wave oscillators, klystrons, etc. In general, such devices employ high velocity, high energy electrons, and require, inter alia, high voltages, substantial external input power, focused beams and elongated structures. It is desirable to provide RF generators which avoid these and other disadvantages of known RF generators, and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.